omega_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
So many forms
<- Back | CELL data | https://omega-archives.wikia.com/wiki/So So many forms | https://omega-archives.wikia.com/wiki/Sole X - Sole | https://omega-archives.wikia.com/wiki/Perfect Perfect Files Humans * Kaioken/King Kai Fist/KK - x 2, x 3, x 4, x 5 etc usually up to x 20 * Elder Kai Unlock / mystic / ultimate - 250 - 500 * Mystic King Fist - Kaioken multiplier x mystic value {Little as x 500 up to x 10,000} Mystic Earthlings * Extended Form - x 120 with KK & Mystic * Ascended Form - x240 with KK & Mystic Saiyan-Human Hybrids * Ultimate Super Saiyan - SSJ + PUV unleashed value/multiplier * Ultimate Super Saiyan: Full - SSJ x PUV * Mystic God - 700 + PUV * Mystic God: Full 700 x PUV * Mystic Blue - 35,000 + PUV * Mystic Blue:F - 35,000 x PUV Androids * Mecha Model - Limiter Removal - x 2 * Infinite Energy M - Super Form - x 250 * Bio/Beast Model - Unleashed/Beast - x1,200 with other biological forms * Absorption M - Metal Form x 25,000 kinetic energy absorb, 95% absorb New Model Androids * Alpha Gen1 - Up to x 52,200 * Alpha Gen2 - Majin Drive - x 2 & majin regeneration * Alpha Gen3 - Drives - x 12,000 each - Impact Drive, Cyclone Drive& Dual Drive x 24,000 Android Fusions? * Potara: Yes * Metamoran: Yes * Race Specific: Unknown/Not shown. Super 17 doesn't count. Saiyans * Oozaru / Great Ape - 10 * Super Saiyan 1 - Grade1 - 50 * Super Saiyan 1 - Grade2 - 62.5 * Super Saiyan 1 - Grade3 - 75 * Super Saiyan 1 - Grade4 - 50 * Super Saiyan 2 / 1 - 5 | 100 * Super Saiyan 3 - 400 * Super Saiyan G - 700 * Super Saiyan Blue - 35,000 * Mastered Blue - 70,000 Unique Saiyan Forms * Super Saiyan BKk - BKk x20 | 70,000 - 700,000 * Super Saiyan Blue Evolution - 700,000 * Super Saiyan Rose - 42,000 * Super Saiyan Berserker C: x95 * Super Saiyan Berserker B: x160,000 * Legendary Super Saiyan: x550 Saiyan Fusion? * Potara: Yes * Metamoran: Yes * Race Specific: Unknown/Not shown Namekians * Giant Namekian - 15 * Super Namekians - 75 * Super Namekian 2 - 150 * Super Namekian 3 - 600 * Namekian God - 1,050 * Super Namekian God - 78,750 Unique Namek Forms * Demon Namekian - 72,000 Namekian Fusion? * Potara: Yes * Metamoran: Yes * Race Specific: Yes - A + B x 4 Arcosians Arcosian Evolution/Golden - x 52,500 Freeza Lineage * 1st form - base / sealed * 2nd form - 2 x base * 3rd form - 1.5 x base * Final form - 39 x 3rd Cooler Lineage * Base - Equivalent to freeza lineage final * Final/Super - 117.5 x base Merged Lineage * 1st form - base - equivalent to freeza final * 2nd form - base x 3 * 3rd form - 156.5 x 2nd = Maximised Lineage = * 1st form - hyper sealed / base - equal to cooler final * 2nd form - 4 x base * 3rd - 39 x 2nd * 4th/final - 117.5 x 3rd Arcosian Fusion? * Potara: Yes * Metamoran: Yes * Race Specific: Unknown/Not shown Majin Race * Absorption - Add the power level of the individual to their own * Power Boost - x 35 latent power * Purification/Awakening - x 80 * True Anger/True Awakening - x 400 Unique Majin Transformations * Dark/Shadow Majin - x850 Villain Transformations & Pre-done calculations Namek's Villain Line * Base - 250,000 * 2nd F - 750,000 * Final F - 117,375,000 Future/Time Warp Villain * 23 - 455,000,000 * Super 23 - 113,750,000,000 x250 * 24 - 445,000,000 * Super 24 - 111,250,000,000 x250 * 25 - 3,750,000,000,000 Form Absorption M Futures True Villain * Base - 320,000 Pre-Zenkai * Unleashed - x1,200 - 384,000,000 * Majin Drive - x2 * Full / Unleashed+Majin - x2,400 - 768,000,000 * Full Post-zenkai - 23,040,000,000 ---------Eight Month time gap--------- Final Z-EX Villain * In formation / creation - 2,675,000,000 * Full formed/created - 25,680,000,000 * Allies 'taken' - power level here, not enough info to calc''''